This invention regards a dietary supplement formulation that significantly improves the taste of the male ejaculate.
While certain ingredients have previously been believed in xe2x80x9curban-mythxe2x80x9d fashion to improve semen taste, there has never been a precedent for any formulation developed or marketed for this purpose. Further these urban myths, while containing a grain of truth, required that a full year of investigation and research and development, and almost an additional year of market testing be conducted prior to successfully establishing the most effective formulation and concentration of specific ingredients to produce the optimal results ultimately achieved.
These optimal results were discovered only after experimenting with certain freeze-dried fruit and vegetable powders combined with specific spices. Certain vitamins and minerals were additionally added to replenish in the male those nutrients lost via ejaculation.
This invention regards a novel and unobvious dietary supplement formulation of relatively specific ratios of fruits, vegetables, and spices that when ingested by the male results in a significant improvement to the taste of the male ejaculate by reducing its generally salty and/or bitter taste while also adding a pleasant flavor that is considered by 98.5% of all customers as very enjoyable.
This formulation of ingredients can take many product forms including but not limited to a drink powder, tablet, chewable tablet, or capsule form.